


Fill Me With Fire

by hypnoidvoid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoidvoid/pseuds/hypnoidvoid
Summary: Eddie has been away for four months on an abroad program in Sweden for veterinary studies. Richie attempts to prepare a meal for him when he gets home, but needless to say, it's a disaster. But, Eddie could care less. All he wants to do is get busy in the sheets with the love of his life. And fuck, so does Richie having fantasized about this moment since Eddie left.





	Fill Me With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write me a smut m’lady :) established relationship, one of them has just come back from a work trip and they missed each other awww (by @beep-beep-eds on Tumblr)
> 
> Soft, loving sex coming your way! ;) Also I’ve been dying to write red-haired, clumsy Richie and this was the perfect opportunity ehehe

The smoke detector in Richie’s dormroom screamed as he wafted loose fashion magazines over the pots, pans, and oven that simultaneously had burning articles in them. He sprinted to throw open all the windows, to then return to the stove and attempt harboring the mess of a romantic dinner he’d tried to prepare.

 

There was a buzz in his pocket.

 

Amidst fanning his cooked disaster, he used a hand to retrieve his cell phone knowing exactly who it would be.

 

**[Lil Snacc]: Just got dropped off on campus, see you in 10 <3**

 

“Shit shit shit, fucking damnit”, he said while desperately trying to dissipate the black smoke. He used one of his forearms to frantically wipe some soot from the smoke off of his forehead, pushing back dark red curls. His round framed glasses slid to the edge of his nose, and toppled to the ground, cracking the left lense. He responded to Eddie quickly and with the best of his visibility, before setting his phone aside in a panic. At least Eddie could easily encrypt if Richie’s misspelled texts were from not having glasses on, or if he had been guzzling alcohol.

 

**[Trash Boy]: Exfited toi seEe youi!!**

 

The pan that was searing the now scorched Norwegian salmon fillets, lit on fire.

 

A crackle of oil from the pan popped from the pan and landed on Richie’s ripped jeans, cindering that speck of his pants. He patted it out, cursing under his breath. Tossing the magazines behind him, he screeched and ran down the hallway towards his bedroom to seek out the fire extinguisher that he knew was in some crevice, hidden away. He didn’t know how to use it, but this was the fucking time to learn and improvise before he set the entire dormitory ablaze. He just had to find it first, and with his blind eyes.

 

He didn’t bother to pick up his glasses beforehand, like an idiot, and ended up tripping on his mangled Converse shoelaces, face planting into the carpet. All the lights were dimmed, with only cheap candles lighting the entirety of the dorm, making the task of finding the fire extinguisher that much more tedious.

 

Putting his hands out in front of him, he felt the walls and found his way to his bedroom. In the back of his brain, he vaguely remembered Eddie repositioning the fire extinguisher from the kitchen to their closet as a punishment. One raging party they hosted a few days before Eddie left to study abroad in Sweden for four months for veterinary studies, Eddie hid the extinguisher after Richie drunkenly threatened to use it and turn their shared space into a “winter wonderland”. Richie loved visiting the snow, and not because he was good at snow sports like skiing or snowboarding, but because he purely thought snow was just fun to be in. Making snow angels, wearing puffy jackets, sipping hot sugary drinks, stealing icy kisses, and skipping through areas of freshly fallen snow where he could scoop up handfuls of powder and munch on it, even if it gave him an immediate brain freeze. Oh, and tossing snowballs at his unexpecting boyfriend’s head.

 

 _C’mon Eds_ **_*hiccup*_** _, everyone could have a snowball fight!_

 

Shuffling across the floor, Richie opened up his closet door to feel around his piles of unfolded laundry atop an unorganized mound of mismatched shoes. The smoke detector was still wailing, and he became aware of the unamused shuffling and complaints of his neighbors between the thin walls. They pounded their fists against the walls, and exclaimed unsatisfied ordinances at Richie, specifically using his name in their angry demands.

 

“ _Richie_! What the fuck! Turn your smoke alarm off, we’re watching a movie jackass!”, his neighbor exclaimed from behind a wall.

 

“AH, there ye are, ya piece of shit”, he victoriously muttered as he grasped the fire extinguisher. He kicked off his shoes for better traction to get up, and groped the nozzles of the device to find the operating trigger. In his frenzied movements, he coincidentally removed the pin where it would soon be to his benefit.

 

Stumbling back to the kitchen his vision was blurred, but he was fully capable of seeing the flames reaching the roof. The flames attacked the cabinets, food cupboards, above the oven, and crept towards the front door. Richie aimed the fire extinguisher towards the incendiary wall and clenched the trigger.

 

White sludge shot out of the device, spraying the entire kitchen and part of the living room. A great portion of the dorm was graced with a foamy layer of retardant chemicals, along with the meal Richie tried so hard to make perfect. He wasn’t the best cook, hell not even kind of good cook. The sidetracked boy would set popcorn in the microwave on fire, but god damn did he try to make a half decent meal for Eddie tonight.

 

Once the flames were extinguished, Richie dropped the metal contraption and ran to the other side of the room where the smoke detector hung near the ceiling. He had never been a good cook, or good at other simple tasks like _laundry_ , but he knew how electrical contraptions worked. Being an electrical engineer student in his senior year of college, he intuitively knew how to disable the smoke alarm within seconds, even without glasses. A partial genius for technological intricacies who could hack and rewire university hardware, but utterly incompetent at seemingly easy daily rituals. He needed Eddie, just as much as Eddie needed him.

 

A key slipped into the front door knob slot, turning to the right and being pushed open.

 

“Oh…. my fucking _God_ ”, Eddie gawked as he stepped over the threshold, dropping the bags that he had in both hands and shoulders. He walked directly into the winter wonderland he tried to prevent months back.

 

“ _Eds_ , wow uhm, I was just trying to make y-you dinner, and it just, it didn’t go as, I don’t know w-what happ-”, Richie stammered while pacing covered in retardant, still blind from missing his glasses.

 

“ _Richie_. I don’t care, just come give me a fucking hug, _please_ ”.

 

Heart beating vigorously in his chest, Richie nearly lept into Eddie’s arms and enveloped him in a tight embrace. He inhaled his scent, the sweet scent he had been missing for months upon his absence, and tightened his grip around his boyfriend to reach a muddled hand up to Eddie’s mop of blonde waves. It had grown out significantly since the last time Richie saw him, not having any kind of haircut since he left. Eddie’s hair was nearly longer than Richie’s ginger locks, and could have been put up into a tiny bun if he wanted.

 

Richie’s hand massaged the back of Eddie’s head, lowered to the back of his neck in a swift swipe, then along his sharpened jawline to pinch his chin. Richie didn’t hesitate, lowering his head to encapture his love’s supple lips into a needy kiss, tongue gliding hungrily to trace the inside of Eddie’s mouth to tangle with his in a tango of wetness. Eddie lightly moaned into Richie’s mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip in an infatuated passion of pants. Using his unoccupied hand, Richie lowered a calloused hand to grip at Eddie’s ass.

 

“I missed you so much, Eds”, Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear with hot, minty breath.

 

“I missed you too, babe”, Eddie reciprocated, clawing at Richie’s shoulder and pressing himself closer to the taller boy’s heated body. _Fuck_ , he loved having his ass grabbed.  

 

“I tried to make you salmon, because ya know, ya like salmon, but-”

 

With a light chuckle into Richie’s t-shirt, Eddie cut him off with playful sarcasm, “It looks _delicious,_  honestly. I love activated potassium bicarbonate, with a side of salmon”.

 

“Your favorite dish, I knew it”, Richie quipped.

 

“Rich, you must have worked so hard on it for _this_ to happen”.

 

“Yeah, maybe a _little_. Only for my Eds though”.

 

Eddie pulled away and trotted over to one of his handbags laying on the floor in front of the open door. Before rummaging through his bag for what he sought, he shut the door of their shared dorm room. That was absolutely necessary for what he planned.

 

“I got something for you, well _us_ , in Sweden. I got you other things, but I really just want to use this present right now”, Eddie admitted.

 

“Aren’t you hungry? Must have been a hell of a long flight and-”

 

“I-.... I’m really only hungry for _one_ thing right now”.

 

Richie’s eyes bulged and he crossed the room to sift his hands through the white goop to find his glasses, stripped his shirt and used it as a rag to clean them, then placed them back on his wildly freckled face.

 

“Oh? Please do tell, cutie. What are you _hungry_ for”, he said with a toothy smirk, and a coy wink feeling his dick harden.

 

He abandoned the shirt by setting it lazily on the counter, and shoved both heavy fists into his pant’s pockets as he leaned against the stove. The action made his tight jeans creep lower, exposing a quite defined V-line that he had been working hard to make noticeable since Eddie’s departure. And his hard work, needless to say, was paying off.

 

Eddie audibly gulped, and just…. _stared_. He had spent months in Sweden, amongst men who were absurdly handsome, and yet, the person standing in front of him was the most beautiful of them all. Tall, gangly, imperfect, but undeniably a delicious meal who was specialized to his taste. Richie was more appetizing than any meal that Eddie could have come home to that Richie prepared, and set on fire. The time Eddie spent fantasizing about returning to him every fucking day, came flooding back to him in a thoughtful tsunami of passionate lust.

 

“ _You_ , Richie”.

 

Richie felt his knees go weak, and a shiver trembled up his spine in a fluid wash of electricity. Only Eddie, could have ever had this effect on him with two words, or any words really. Or none at all. Just visually beholding Eddie made Richie melt into a puddle, from overwhelming love. He was completely whipped for the man that stood in front of him now, and would be for the rest of his life.

 

From his carry-on bag, Eddie whipped out a sixteen ounce plastic bottle that was decorated with a twirled rainbow and a cluster of strawberries and bananas.  

 

“It’s a Swedish specialty, I heard”, Eddie mused with shaky breath.

 

Richie sauntered over to Eddie and analyzed the bottle of unknown liquid, that had titles and descriptions in a foreign language. He popped open its cap, sniffed it, squeezed a drop onto his finger and tasted it, and immediately knew what it was. His eyelids fluttered, and he locked onto Eddie’s burning gaze.

 

“I guess dinner can wait ‘till later then”, and Richie smashed his lips to his boyfriend's, simultaneously tugging at the bottom of Eddie’s polo, encouraging it to be lifted over his head.  

 

Eddie lifted his arms, allowing his shirt to be freed from his body, then magnetized back to Richie’s mouth. They stumbled from the kitchen, down the candle lit hallway, and into their bedroom, losing pieces of clothing on the way. Shorts were kicked off, socks tossed, and rings slipped off fingers from beaded sweat. With the smoke detector alarm cut, the vinyl Richie had playing from their room sang of soft, classical ballads from a piano.

 

Falling onto their king sized mattress, Richie placed sloppy kisses to the side of Eddie’s neck under him and nipped at the soft skin under his jawline. Cupping his hand, Eddie grasped Richie’s crotch over his jeans while straddling him and used his palm to fondle the lining of his growing erection. He rocked back and forth, grinding against Richie and tugging at his hair, earning little whimpers that insatiably craved more.

 

More touching.

 

More closeness.

 

More skin to skin contact.

 

More moans and heated wetness.

 

More _Eddie_.

 

Richie was heavily panting, desperately needy to have Eddie put his hands on all of his body. Sexting and touching themselves over FaceTime late nights had never been enough. With Eddie being gone for months, Richie was painfully touch starved and had been poorly satisfying himself in the meantime with his own hand strokes, imagining that it was Eddie’s hand, or _mouth_.

 

Every. Single. Time.

 

But now that Eddie was here with him, where he was able to place his hands on his tanned hips and over his warm skin, Richie was drowning in needing to be loved with flesh.

 

Eddie slid off of Richie, propping himself on his knees to be in between lanky legs, pressing his hands along jeaned thighs until his fingers began to fiddle for a belt buckle. Lifting his butt, Richie eagerly allowed Eddie to tear off his jeans and boxers in one go, having them pool around his ankles while sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

Richie’s body was nearly shaking with anticipation, being completely exposed and at the will of Eddie. His dick throbbed to be touched, having been deprived for so long.

 

With glazed eyes Eddie asked, “May I?”.

 

“ _Fuck_ , please yes. _Yes_ ”.

 

Licking his lips, Eddie parted his mouth to tease the head of Richie’s cock. He twirled his tongue in fluid motions, and lifted his eyes to meet Richie’s wild ones. Maintaining piercing eye contact, Eddie ran his tongue under his shaft, plunging the tip into his mouth once more. Richie’s body ached, only ever wanting more.

 

Taking all of Richie’s member in a slick swallow, Eddie deep throated repetitively without any kind of gag. Up and down, his mouth moved to suck and release pressure. In one choking press, his lips kissed the base of where Richie’s dick and body met. He was exceptionally talented at taking in all of Richie, and truly loved doing so. It was fun, and pleasurable for him as well, feeling a growing heat in his lower belly boil. Feeling the taller man’s body squirm and tense with pleasure, only made Eddie’s zealous intakes of his cock more ravenous.

 

“ _H-Holy f-fuck, I-, this, feels so goo-, shit”_ , Richie incoherently mumbled in between moans, clenching the sheets beside him. He traded grasping the linens with one hand, to intertwine his fingers tightly into Eddie’s hair. It wasn’t an aggressive yank of hair, but held a gripping angst that told Eddie ‘ _look how much I’ve missed you_ ’.

 

His mouth plopped off of Richie’s leaking cock, and Eddie spit on the top to give it a final kiss. Richie was a fucking mess of sweat and staccatoed breaths, glasses crooked and close to falling off his face, and with undeniable enthusiasm for Eddie’s divine mouth. Eddie was living for it, swooning in the opportunity finally to make the love of his life melt by his touch. A long overdue luxury.

 

Richie weakly leaned up from the bed to kiss Eddie’s lips, still wet with spit. They curled tongues, gliding easily between mouths, creating a messy slobber of breathing in each other’s moans.

 

“Eds, baby, I’ve been waiting for this for so long you have no fucking idea”.

 

“God me too, you taste so good…”, Eddie trailed mid thought, close to a whine. He loved having Richie in his mouth, but he really wanted him inside his body _somewhere_ else.

 

“Fuck me, Richie”, he demanded.

 

Richie choked, and nodded his head so fast his glasses flew off his face. He couldn’t even form words at this point, biting hard into his bottom lip as he watched Eddie strip his underwear. Eddie undressing made his mouth water, and if he hadn’t been chomping down on his lip in a bruising clench, he would have absolutely been drooling. Keeping himself from nutting right then and there, was a struggle. There was no fucking way he was going to let that happen however, if he was going to cum anywhere it was going to be in Eddie.

 

And that, was that.

 

He snatched Eddie’s hips and pulled him close in between his legs so he could press kisses and nips to his stomach. His tongue lingered above Eddie’s belly button and he sucked with pinching teeth to make a light hickey in that spot.

 

Hovering on the purpled patch of skin, Richie whispered “ _Mine_ ”.

 

His breath against the sensitive spot made Eddie shiver. Richie reached for the Swedish lube he had placed on their nightstand, and squeezed a decent amount into one of his hands, lathering his fingers in its jelly consistency. He licked the end of his middle and index finger, and his face split into a mischievous smirk.

 

Hopping onto the bed, Eddie laid on his back, supported with a mismatched pile of pillows. He lifted his knees to his chest and gave Richie _those eyes_. Those hazel doe eyes that just begged for him to be stretched open by his boyfriend’s strong fingers, and later fucked until he couldn’t walk. He’d have Richie carry him places if need be, who needed legs anyway?

 

Richie crawled onto the bed and slid the tip of one finger into Eddie. He gently went in and out, curling his finger on the pull. Throwing his head back, Eddie bit the back of his hand, faintly moaning out Richie’s name.

 

“More… _please_ , more”, he whimpered.

 

With the okay, Richie used two skeletal fingers to glide into Eddie’s hole. His fingertips brushed the outline of Eddie’s prostate and in circular motion he teased the g-spot with added pressure. He lowered his head abruptly to take Eddie into his mouth while he fingered him, bobbing up and down in rhythmic beats. Eddie may have given more intricate blowjobs, but Richie was more skilled at double tasking during his sexual performance.

 

Lifting off of Eddie’s rock hard dick that dripped with precum, Richie grinned widely and unashamedly, also having precum seeping from the corner of his mouth. He was obviously pleased with the reaction he was getting from Eddie’s twitching legs and pulsing member when he held it captive with his tongue.

 

“ _Fuck_ I missed that goofy ass grin…. And those _fingers_ ”, Eddie stated with heavy eyelids, but he wasn’t finished quite yet with the string of compliments.

 

“I missed that cock too…. Please fuck me, Richie. _Fill me up_ ”.

 

“I fucking love you, _shit_ , you don’t have to ask me twice”, Richie excitedly answered.

 

Squeezing a generous amount of the lube onto himself, he scooted closer to Eddie who was still holding his knees up for better access. Richie pressed the head of his cock slowly into Eddie, then the full length. He rocked back and forth at a cautious speed at first, then found a rhythm where their bodies slammed into each other with slicked force. They each could feel every ridge being pleasured with the lube that now started to tingle, and Richie angled himself better to pound into Eddie’s prostate with each thrust. Eddie’s eyes were rolling into the back of his skull, as he clamped both arms around Richie’s neck to claw at his shoulder blades. They tore into his skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to create lasting marks for a few days.

 

Richie would wear those marks like a badge of honor, showing all his friends later and explaining explicitly that it was from fucking his Eds. His beautiful Eds, whom he had missed so fucking much these last few months apart.

 

“E-Eds I’m gunna cum, I’m so close, you just, _oh_ , feel so good baby, _fuck_ ”, Richie heavily breathed. The fact that he lasted this long was truly a miracle, especially with Eddie making sex crazed whines under him.

 

“Me too, cum in me Richie. I need you-, _holy shit,_ I need you to fill me up. _Plea-_ ”

 

“ _Eddie-_ ”

 

At the words ‘I need you to fill me up’ again, Richie shot his load into Eddie, and cried out his name. The warmth that flooded into Eddie, caused him to climax seconds after Richie, painting cum onto his own chest. Richie fell limp, falling directly on top of Eddie’s wet chest.

 

After a few moments of catching their breath, Eddie giggled and kissed the side of Richie’s face telling him, “I fucking love you too, Richie”.

 

They would deal with the mess in the kitchen later. Making love to each other after that long not being able to? Priority number one, always.


End file.
